How Life Can Change
by FunSizedAuthor
Summary: Bella Swan is a singer/actress whose life is a twisted and convoluted mess. Even for a vampire life can get hectic when you're famous. From the minds of EdwardandBella4eva and funsizedauthor. ON HOLD DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- How Life Can Change**

**Disclaimer:**  
edwardandbella4eva and funsizedauthor do not own the twilight saga although they frequently wished they did.

**Summary:**  
Bella Swan is a singer/actress whose life is a twisted and convoluted mess. Even for a vampire life can get hectic when you're famous.

*********How Life Can Change*********

"Next up the dirt on celebrity couple Mike Newton and Bella Swan also known as Milla!" an over perky lady said in her annoying high pitched voice through the plasma screen in front of me. I groaned. What fake, made up stuff did they have planned to tell the viewers?

A commercial came on for a perfume endorsed by a pale, strawberry blonde model with golden eyes. I mute the runway music and sit back in my recliner. When the blue logo for the celebrity gossip show comes on I sit attentively again turning on the volume again.

This time a lady comes on and speaks in a cool easy to listen to, voice. "Have you heard the gossip swirling around? About the couple Milla? Well we have listened and done our research even getting in a quick chat will good friend of Bella, Angela who claims that Bella and Mike have plans to move to Cali together while friend of Mike, says that Mike had 'moved on a found other interests.' Tell us what you think America by tweeting or making a quick post on our Facebook celebgossip hashtag Milla! And now are you up to date on all-" I hit the mute button again.  
"_Did Mike really feel that way? Has he really moved on?" _I fretted. "_No it's only tabloid trash." _ I told myself as I got up off of my lay-z-boy and walked into my closet that was larger than my bedroom.

I quickly got dressed in purple designer top and skinny jeans with black 3 inch high heels and a feather necklace. Then I went into the bathroom to do my makeup. I looked in the mirror "_I really need to hunt soon" I_ thought as I noticed my darkened gold eyes. Then I put on some purple eyeliner and brown mascara. Then I did a simple purple smokey eye. I looked in the mirror, "_Hey I actually look pretty hot." _ I pinned my waist long chocolate brown hair off to the side with a purple clip. I looked at my iPhone. 5 emails and 2 texts. I looked through my emails. _Junk. Junk. Tabloid alert. Facebook. Junk. _Well that was worth it. Then I took a look at my texts. _Jacob: Hey R U free tonight? _ I quickly texted him back. _No I hav a d8 wif Mike 2nite _His reply came back almost instantly _K hav fun._ Then I read my other text. _Angela: Hey r u telling Mike your secret anytime soon? _I sighed. Angie had been my friend since elementary school, before I got turned 5 years ago. She knew something was up after I stopped answering her texts and calls then she randomly showed up on my doorstep one day, and I finally told her. I know she would keep my secret.

I quickly responded _No, I want to wait a wait until he proposes...if he proposes._ As much as I love the man I don't want to take unnecessary risks. She didn't text back so I put my phone in my pocket and went into the living room and sat down on my black couch just as the doorbell rang. I slowly (well slow for me, average for a human) walked to the door and opened it to find a chubby man in a UPS uniform on my doorstep.

"Ms. Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"Yes that's me" I replied. He smiled, glancing at the penthouse suite behind me, and then he looked back at my face.

"Wait are you the Bella Swan?"

"Yes." I say with a laugh, taking the clipboard he hands me.

"Just sign on the line." he stutters. I sign and hand the clipboard back to him.

"Thank You" I say as he hands me a small brown package. I close the door and set the box on the coffee table and rip it open. I smile as I see the black heart shaped bookends. I stand up and walk over to my bookshelf and use them to prop up my favorite books: Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, and the Scarlet Letter. "_Perfect._"

Mike's POV  
Tiredly I opened my eyes and saw Jess still sleeping, an angelic look on her face. I smiled and brushed a bit of her dark brown hair out of her face. She sighed and I kissed her nose as she rolled in closer to me. My grin deepened as I whisper into her ear. "_I love you Jess."_ Sadly I move away from her tucking covers over her, then pulling on some gray sweat pants and walking through the door from her small bedroom to her even smaller kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out bacon and blue berries before looking through the cupboards for open pancake makings.  
I cook just enough so she has 2 pancakes and I have 5. Just like any other day I would make pancakes. Once the pancakes are done and the bacon is fried I put the food on a tray table and blueberries on a bowl placing that on the tray as well.  
I pluck a flower out of one of the many vases around her small apartment, placing that on the tray too.

I walk into the room again to find Jessica still sleeping.

"Wake up, baby." I mumble into her ear. She yawns cutely and sighs sitting up, wrapping the covers over her chest. I set the tray in front of her and she looks at it confused.  
"Why the breakfast in bed? She asks sleepily.

"What, I can't give my favorite girl breakfast in bed every now and then?"

She sighs at the comment and I frown. "Crap." I murmur, realizing what I said.

"I am so sorry..." I say looking her in the eyes.

"It's okay... I mean it's for your career. It will all be over soon, right?"

"Yes, you know that, and you know what? To make it up I will take you out for dinner tonight!"

"You're so sweet Michael," She says with a smile. "But you're supposed to go out with Isabella tonight." she finishes with a sigh. I nod, I felt so bad doing this to her, but I needed the publicity. I just hoped that I could get all of this Bella stuff over with soon.

"Oh right." I say with a sigh as she starts picking at her food. I wait a minute, thinking about the day I will be able to tell the world about my real girlfriend Jessica.

"Okay then tomorrow!" I say enthusiastically.

"Definitely" she says, leaning in to kiss me with blue berry stained lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 How Life Can Change

Disclaimer:

funsizedauthor and edwardandbella4eva do not own twilight. although they frequently wished that they did.

*********How Life Can Change*********

He showed up at 5:23 PM, 23 minutes late. our reservation was for 5:30. We better hurry. He honked again. Jeez, can't walk up here and actually say hi, no, you honk instead. I ran to the car.

"You're late" I huffed as I sat down and closed my door.

"I know babe, I got stuck in traffic. But I brought you flowers!" Mike smiled at me and I melted. I couldn't stay mad at him for very long. He handed me the bouquet and I smiled. Freesias, my favorite.

"Thank You, so much." I leaned over and kissed him. "I love them and I love you" I said passionately. Mike smiled back at me.

"I love you too"

The ride to the restaurant was almost silent besides the radio blasting 80's songs.

"They're coming to take me away haha they're coming to take me away haha hoohoo hee hee to the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time!" I sang along. Mike looked at me, amused. Then he joined in.

"and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats. They're coming to take me away haha!" and that's how the ride continued.

Upon arrival Mike hops out and helps me out of the car. This restaurant is one of the biggest hot spots around and the place is packed with celebrities of various forms. The line outside is filled with tourists, eager to try and get a table near their favorite celebrity.

Mike and I make out way to the VIP entrance and are let in right away. We take our seats, cameras and fans swirl around the huge room.

Its not very private. We only come here when our publicist notice our faces starting to slip from magazines. We grab the menus and get our drinks ordered, I have a glass of water, which seems to be the only human food that I can keep down, along with a beer for Mike. I crinkle my nose at the potent drinks drink but quickly forget when two girls walk up to Mike and I, giggling. They stand there for a while then squeal asking for our picture and autograph.

"Sure," I smile,"Who should we make them out to?"

"Umm..." The red head stutters as if trying to remember their own names.

"Brianna and Bridget" The blond pips.

We sign the books, before the girls squish between Mike and I, a waiter walking by offers to take the picture and they hand over a pink camera and a disposable camera.

"There you go girls." Mike says handing them their books back. The blond looks like she is going to pass out and I silently laugh and catch a smirk playing on Mikes lips. The redhead, smiled at me.

"I can't believe I finally got to meet you!" She giggles. The girls get up and leave while giggling and whispering things to each other.

'She's so much prettier in real life!' 'Mike is sooooooo hot'

I smile, I love my fans.

Mike scoots back in towards me and I kiss his lips lightly. I smile at him, as our waiter comes up.

"What can I get you two?"

"I'll just get a steak, really rare." I add. If I had to eat, I was going to get SOME nutrition, for myself out of it. I smile to myself at the memory of Mike and I's first dates, he was always thrown off by how much steak I 'ate.'

"I'll get a lobster tail with the mixed vegetable medley on the side."

"Alright, I will put your order in and have it out in like 15 minutes."

I nod. Awesome, i'll get some time with Mike.

Mikes warm arm wraps around my shoulder and I smile.

"You cold?" He asks. I'm always cold, but he still wraps his jacket over my arms. The smell of perfume wafts off of it. When I realize its not mine I look at him but he kisses me on the top of my head.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before I smell the jacket again but decided against confronting probably was just some fan girl's smell that rubbed off him during a photo session.

A lone girl with brown hair enters the restaurant and sits facing us but puts her menu up before I can see her face. I get a bad feeling but try to shake it off. Its times like this I wished I could read minds, versus block mind powers. I force my shield around her hoping to get a notion to who she is as I do sometimes but can't see to hear anything.

When the waiter shows up with our food I slowly pick at it. A man comes by 'secretly' taking a picture of Mike and I's long faces. Dessert menus come out but I push it aside. Normally I would at least order some ice cream and mush it around until Its melted and gross but I stand up leaving money for my part of the bill, again another unusual.

I walk out to a less populated park before sitting on a park bench, my head in my hands. I can feel the couple eyes on me as they walk away but ignore them. There was something wrong between Mike and I and I wanted to know what it was before it was too late and I became just another heartbroken singer. I sighed. Making my way to any ally and running home, metal drained.

MPOV

I watched her walk away from the table I felt guilty. Bella is a nice girl, and I like her a lot, just, I love Jessica. It hurt knowing the pain I was causing both of them but I knew that I had to break things off with Bella before she got hurt anymore. I looked across the room. Jess.

I shake my head and left quickly. I driving home way over the speed limit, park my car over two spots, screw parking tickets and unlock our condo. I slam the keys into the bowl and sighed. My life is so freaking messed up. I hear the lock turn and Jessica walks.

"What was that about!" I yelled.

"What was what about?" she asked, surprised at my outburst.

"Spying on me! You know that I'm just dating her for the publicity, there's NOTHING going on between us! Do you not trust me!?"

"Mike," She whispers. "That's, that's not what it was about..."

"Then what is it about."

"Ummm..." she stuttered.

"That's what I thought." I storm off slamming the bedroom door and locking it.

"Mike!" she screams after me, a sob in her voice and I instantly feel bad for yelling at her.

I quietly turn the lock back open and door knob. Jessica sits on the couch, tears involuntarily streaming down her red face.

I kiss her head before kneeling in front of her.

"God, you're sexy when you're mad." I murmur kissing her passionately, starting another long night.


End file.
